This IDeA proposal presents a detailed plan to create a rnultidisciplinary Center for Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE) in Nebraska for Redox Biology. The Center will link scientists at the two leading research-active institutions in the state - the UN-Lincoln and the UNMC - in a collaborative pursuit to unravel fundamental problems in redox biology that impact the pathogenesis of a number of diseases including some cancers, arthritis and cardiovascular diseases and the progression of natural phenomena such as aging. The objectives of the proposed Center are (i) to enhance biomedical research capacity in the state by creating an infrastructure that will strategically link strong research programs in redox biology at the two institutions and (ii) to mentor a cadre of junior faculty to independent funding success at NIH. These objectives will be met by providing a rich and rigorous mentoring environment for junior investigators, by bolstering core facilities, by fostering collaborations among scientists at both institutions and by recruiting five additional faculty members with research interests in the area of redox biology to ensure the critical mass of scientists necessary to sustain a nationally visible and internationally recognized Center. A key design feature for the organization of the Center is the mentoring of each of the five developing faculty members by an established investigator with similar research interests and a successful track record of funding at NIH. As these project leaders transition to funding independence, their projects will be replaced by ones led by the newly recruited faculty members. A Director with the vision, scientific expertise and administrative experience necessary to provide effective leadership will be primarily responsible for steering the Center. She will be counseled by members of the Mentoring Council, comprising five established scientists at the Nebraska institutions, and guided by an External Advisory Council (EAC) comprising eight outstanding scientists, five of whom are members of the National Academy of Sciences, and all of whom have agreed to serve in this capacity. The synergistic environment resulting from the creation of the Center will enrich the culture of research in the state, will enliven its community of biomedical scientists and will elevate the quality and offerings of key core facilities.